First date
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Trick or treat? Shock or surprise' and 'A Christmas surprise.' It is now eight years later and Cissy is to go on her first date without her over protective father finding out. Does Draco find out? Of course he does. Please R&R.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Trick or treat? Shock or surprise?' and 'A Christmas surprise.' It is now eight years later and Cissy is to go on her first date without her over protective father finding out. Does Draco find out? Of course he does :) lol**_

_**A big thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help. :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Harry was sat in the sitting room. His eight year old daughter Winter was sat at the table in front of him, her legs swinging from the chair, her long black hair falling forward and hiding her face as she drew. His two year old son Orion was sat by his feet happily playing with his play blocks. Just like his daddy, Orion's hair was long and messy.<p>

He would build them up and then swing his arm and knock them flying. At this point Harry would gather the blocks with his wand and place them in front of his son and he would start again.

His eldest daughter Narcissa or Cissy was now seventeen and walked into the sitting room with her five year old brother Scorpius in her arms. Harry looked up and gave them both a smile. Scorpius' hair was as blond as Cissy's whose in turn was as blond as her fathers. "Daddy I need to talk to you." Cissy said, sitting next to Harry and placing Scorpius on the floor to play with Orion.

"What's wrong darling?"

"A boy has asked me out on a date and I have said yes because I like him."

"Going on dates already. Oh my baby is all grown up."

"There is just one problem daddy."

"What's that?"

"Father."

"Ah." Harry said understanding immediately. Draco was very protective of Cissy. Even more so when she started to develop more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_Draco and Harry had taken Cissy to platform nine and three quarters as she was about to start her fourth year at Hogwarts. One year old Scorpius was asleep in Harry's arms and four year old Winter was holding Draco's hand._

_Cissy had begun to develop a little through her third year but during the summer before going back for her fourth year she seemed to go from nothing to something. Narcissa had taken her granddaughter shopping for bras that summer and explained to her what Draco and Harry couldn't._

_People were rushing about getting trunks and cages onto the train when a boy came running up to Cissy and hugged her. "Hey Cissy. How was your summer?"_

"_Great. Father, daddy, this is Alex. Alex these are my parents, Winter is holding fathers hand and Scorpius is asleep in my daddy's arms."_

_Alex nodded politely. Harry handed a sleeping Scorpius over to Draco and helped Cissy get her trunk onto the train. Draco turned his head and saw Alex smiling at Cissy. Watching her every move. "Who are you smiling at?"_

"_Cissy." Alex answered, not taking his eyes from her._

"_Smile somewhere else."_

_Alex blinkered and looked at Draco to see him glaring. "Sorry sir." Alex stumbled out and hurried away._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>"Who is it you have a date with? Alex?"<p>

"No. He said it is safer to remain my friend then take it further because father scares him. I have warned Ben to stay clear of father. I told him that you are fine, it's just father."

Harry and Cissy talking about her date Ben who was to pick her up tonight at seven, didn't see the wicked smile that was on Winter's face. She was far too much like Draco than Harry thought.

Even now, though she was colouring and acting as though she couldn't hear a word her daddy and big sister was on about she started to plan. From the sounds of it. This Ben was to pick Cissy up and take her out and drop her off without her father even knowing. She had to change that.

* * *

><p>Winter really couldn't believe her luck. This Ben was picking Cissy up at seven. She heard her daddy tell her big sister that he would meet him when he dropped her off afterwards as he was to take Orion and Scorpius to bed. At half past six Winter was walking past her father's study when she heard a noise. She walked in and saw her father brushing the bit of ash from his clothes. "Father? Daddy said you was working late."<p>

"The meeting got cancelled sweetheart. I am just going to sit here and rest for a bit."

"Okay father."

Winter sat on the side near the front door when she saw it was nearly seven. She had been sitting there a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door. She jumped to her feet and answered the door. "Are you Ben who is taking my big sister out?" she said, looking up sweetly at the boy in front of her.

"I am. You must be her little sister Autumn." Winter tried her hardest not to frown and roll her eyes. 'Autumn? Is he serious?' Instead she smiled. "That's right, daddy named me. Daddy and father that is. Father picked my middle name."

"Yeah. You have an unusual name for a girl. Why did he pick Michael for your middle name?"

Winter wanted to stamp on his foot. 'Why did people keep saying Michael? It is Mihael.' Again Winter gave her best smile. "That's father for you. But don't worry. Father is at work until late so you don't have to worry about him."

Ben sighed with relief. "Oh good. Cissy told me that her father is over protective of her. I suppose it will be the same with you when you grow up."

"Probably. I think father is over protective because of how it was through the war on the run and all."

"Harry is the one you call father?"

"Yes. I'll take you to daddy. He just wants to talk to you. Tell you not to worry about father. He is okay with you dating Cissy. He will agree with you."

Ben smiled and nodded as he followed Winter through the house. Winter stopped when she reached a door, she knocked gently and poked her head through the small gap she made and saw her father sat at his desk reading his paper. "Daddy?"

Draco looked up and frowned slightly at Winter. 'Daddy?' Draco thought. She only calls him that when she wants something she knows she can't have. 'I wonder what she wants.'

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Cissy's date is here to pick her up and he wants to talk to you whilst he waits for her."

At the word of 'Cissy's date' Draco stood up, shoving his chair back and moved round to the edge of the desk as Winter opened the door more to let the seventeen year old boy in.

Ben walked in and held his hand out to Draco. "Nice to meet you sir."

Winter smiled slyly and left the study.

Draco raised an eyebrow but nothing more. Ben cleared his throat and withdrew his hand. "I'm glad you are happy with me dating Cissy. I wonder why Cissy's father has a problem. It's just a date after all."

"He is extremely protective." Draco said through gritted teeth, already hating the boy stood in front of him. He couldn't help but praise his daughter, from the looks of it, Cissy was to go on this date without Draco knowing and Winter saw fit to let him know. He had to treat her. He now knows why she called him 'daddy' in this boys presence..

"I told your daughter Autumn that he will probably be the same with her when she is older. Why did he decide to use 'Michael' for her middle name though?"

This boy wanted to date his daughter, he has called his other daughter that is nowhere near her real name and now he has insulted him. That's it! Draco snapped.

* * *

><p>Winter went skipping down the hallway and stopped when she saw her daddy coming from her brothers room. "Hi daddy."<p>

"Hello darling. What have you been up to?"

"A boy came to the door saying he was Cissy's date so I let him in and left him talking with father whilst she finishes getting ready."

Harry paled slightly. "Your father's home?"

"Yep. He's in his study with Ben."

Harry took off and ran to Draco's study leaving his daughter standing there.

* * *

><p>Harry burst into Draco's study to see a boy who he now knew to be Ben, with his back against the wall with Draco leaning in close. Harry moved forwards and put his hands on Draco's chest pushing him back. "Draco. Leave the boy alone."<p>

"No Harry."

At this point, Ben bravely spoke up. "Um. Why is Cissy's daddy so mad at me. I was told her daddy would be fine with me dating his daughter."

Harry turned slightly, keeping one arm on Draco holding him in place, Harry held his hand out. "I am Cissy's daddy. Draco is her father. Nice to meet you."

"No Harry it isn't nice to meet him. And you-" Draco snarled pointing to the boy who flinched, "-can turn right round and go back to where you came from."

"No Draco. Our little girl has grown up we have to let her go on out."

"He is only interested in one thing."

"Um, sir? I have been raised to respect my partner and not to go that far until I am married."

"Oh what a load of bol-"

"Draco!" Harry turned and faced Ben once more. "You go on your date and have a nice time, Winter has probably told her sister you are here."

"Her name is Winter?"

"Ha. See. He called our daughter Autumn Michael Harry. It's Winter Mihael you stupid boy."

"Draco I am warning you."

Ben edged his way to the door and quickly left, bumping into Cissy who was on her way to her father's study. "Ben are you alright? I am sorry."

"It's fine. Honestly. Come on, lets get going."

It was only when Harry heard their front door shut did he properly let go of Draco. "Honestly Draco. If you kept giving death glares and threats to those who look at Cissy she will end up alone."

"That's fine with me."

"Don't be stupid Draco. And to think we will be going through all of this again when Winter is old enough."

Draco growled low in his throat. "I am only worried about our daughter Harry."

"As am I Draco but I take the news that our daughter has grown up and is now dating in a responsible way. You have to leave her to go out on her own."

"But what if he hurts her. We don't even know what this Ben is like he could woo her and show her romance and then break her heart and because he was her first she will still go back to him."

Harry saw red. "Well if any of that does happen then it shows she is more like me than you." Harry said, walking from the study leaving Draco with his head hung low. He knew that him and Harry was past all of how he treated him but it still stung when he got reminded at just how much he broke Harry.

Harry walked out of Draco's study and saw his youngest daughter stood there. "Hello daddy."

"I'll 'daddy' you. You are more like your father then I would like you to be." Harry picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder. "Come on you. Bed."

* * *

><p>It had just gone half past ten when Harry saw Ben walking Cissy to the door. Harry looked away from the window to give his daughter some privacy. It was ten minutes later when the door opened and Cissy blushed when she saw Harry smiling at her. "Good kisser?"<p>

Cissy laughed. "Yes daddy. And I had a great time as well. And despite what happened before the date. He wants to take me out again."

Harry moved forward and hugged his daughter. "I'm happy for you darling." Cissy hugged back and then pulled away. "I'm going to go to bed. Night daddy."

"Night sweetheart."

Harry turned out the lights in the room with the flick of his wand and made his way to bed himself.

Just as he was passing Draco's study he heard a dull thump followed by the sound of Draco cursing. Harry opened the door and saw Draco getting up off the floor whilst holding his lower back. "Draco are you alright?"

"I'll be alright."

"What are you still doing in here anyway?"

Draco sat down on the couch once more. "Trying to get comfy."

"Why? It's time for bed."

"I didn't think you'd want me in our bed tonight after our words earlier."

Harry moved forward and straddled Draco. "They were just heated words Draco. I am to blame for bringing up the past when it was wrong of me to do so." Harry leaned forward and gave Draco a chaste kiss. "Cissy is home and has gone to bed and it's about time we did the same."

Draco smiled and held onto Harry as he stood up. Harry wrapped his legs tight around his husband as he led them both from his study.

* * *

><p>It was the following morning when every one was sat at the breakfast table, Winter was sitting quietly eating her breakfast, normally she would not stop talking over breakfast but Harry had had words with her about her actions the night before. Harry was sat beside Scorpius who said he could feed himself as he was a big boy now but Harry wanted to keep a close watch.<p>

Draco was sat next to Harry feeding their two year old Orion who wouldn't eat unless he had a spoon in his hand to bang against the table, trying to make as much noise as possible.

And Cissy, she was sat next to Winter and kept talking to her to get her to talk. She knew what Winter did last night, but she wasn't mad with her. Winter was always up to something and Cissy quickly learned there is no point in being mad with her as you never could be mad at her for long despite what she did.

"So Cissy. How was your date last night?"

"It went well father. We are going out again soon."

Draco just nodded before continuing. "So where did you go?"

"We went for a meal and no I didn't drink."

"Did he?"

"No. And he has a name father."

"What did you do then after your meal and what didn't you do?"

"Draco." Harry warned, but it was too late. Cissy was slowly getting angrier at the constant questions and stood up causing the chair she was previously sitting on to fall backwards. She took out her wand and conjured a small vial and placed a memory of hers inside and walked round the table and shoved it into her father's open hand.

"Why don't you see for yourself where we went and what we did or didn't do. If I told you nothing happened you would scoff and not believe it and if I told you we had sex you would believe it whether it was true or not and threaten to kill him. So see for yourself father and stay away from me and out of my private life. I don't push my nose in yours and daddy's so don't push your nose in mine." she snapped and left the room, slamming the doors behind her.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Don't look at me like that Draco. I agree with her."

"What's sex?" Scorpius said pulling on Harry's arm.

* * *

><p>It was later that morning when Draco was in his study when Harry walked in and pushed the chair aside so he could sit on Draco's lap. "Have you watched the memory?"<p>

"No. But I'm tempted and I shouldn't be. Why do I always do this. I should trust my daughter and believe she knows what she is doing."

"You do Draco. I know you do. You are just protective."

"So are you Harry but you don't go over the top with it like I did."

"It's who you are Draco. I know you will be the same when Winter is older."

"But I don't want to be like that, I know what I'm doing is wrong and hurting people but I can't help it. I can't stop myself."

Harry looked at his husband, unsure of what to say. Draco moved to stand and picked up the vial of memories holding the vial to the light and contemplating it, "I know I need to let Cissy make her own mistakes, if this Ben really is a mistake. If Ben breaks her heart then we will be there to comfort her and if she chooses to go back to him then I will let her." Draco glanced at Harry before looking away. "After all if you hadn't have come back to your first love who broke your heart I wouldn't have my beautiful children. I wouldn't have a husband who I love more than life itself. And I wouldn't be happy."

"Draco..about what I said last night."

"It's fine Harry. Honestly." he added when Harry looked like he didn't believe it. "I'm going to apologise to Cissy, hopes she forgives me."

Harry stood and watched as Draco left the study with his head down. When Draco closed the door behind him, Harry growled in frustration and sat in Draco's chair, why did he have to bring the past up? Not only has Draco got to make it up to their daughter but he now felt that he had to make it up to Draco for bringing up what shouldn't have been.

* * *

><p>Cissy looked up from her book when a knock sounded at her door, "come in." Cissy sighed when she saw her father walk in. "Can I sit down darling?"<p>

Cissy sat up and slowly nodded her head as Draco smiled and sat at the end of his daughters bed.

"I owe you a rather big apology. I am sorry for my reactions. You know I am over protective and I know that doesn't excuse for how I acted. I should have been like your dad, be supportive and be there for you. In the future I won't stand in the way, you want to carry on dating him or date anyone else I will support you and encourage you and if Ben breaks your heart I will not threaten to kill or seriously harm if unless you want me to and I will show my support and help you through it and if any of this happens and you get back with him then I will be right behind you."

"Thank you father. I still remember when daddy came back to you. I had never seen him so happy. I mean, he was happy when it was just the two of us but I knew that he wasn't entirely happy."

"One of the best days of my life was the day you knocked on my door in your Halloween costume."

Cissy laughed. "I guess I can understand your protectiveness because of how you are with Winter, you never got to protect me as a baby or a young girl and you're making up for that. I know that it was partly daddy's fault."

"So am I forgiven?" Draco asked, his arms open a little.

Cissy smiled and hugged Draco. "You are."

Draco hugged his daughter and pulled back handing her the small vial back. "Here you go."

"Did you see?"

"No. I trust you. And I know that you know what you are doing."

Draco left the room and came face to face with his other daughter. "Do I get treat for letting you know about last night?"

"No because it caused nothing but trouble."

"They kissed at the door. I heard Cissy telling daddy that he is a good kisser."

Draco crouched down so he was face to face with his daughter. "Winter darling, what house do you want to be in when you go to Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin like you father."

"Then you will do well to learn that if you want to cause trouble, snitching isn't the right way to go about it."

He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his daughters forehead. "Now go and play and stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p>Draco was sat outside in their big back garden. Scorpius was being pushed on the swing by Cissy who was laughing at him as he squealed to go higher. Orion was on the baby seesaw whilst Draco was sat the other end moving it up and down with his arm after placing a cushioning charm on the ground below Orion should he fall off and Winter was climbing a tree and jumping off when she got so high, laughing when she bounced, thanks to Draco's cushioning charm.<p>

"Draco?"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Harry. He put another charm on the seesaw for it to go up and down whilst he went to talk to Harry. Looking at only each other they didn't see Orion climb off when the seesaw was near the ground and crawl over to his father's wand that was laying on the grass.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I want to apologise to you."

"Why?"

"Because of what I said last night. I shouldn't have brought it up. It was wrong of me to do so and I feel awful about it."

Draco lifted his hand up and caressed Harry's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We all say things in the heat of the moment."

"Yes but I always end up bringing up what hurts you the most."

"Couples do when they fight Harry. It's what makes make up sex all the better and in my opinion, last night was the best yet."

Harry blushed then started to laugh out loud. Draco frowned. "What's funny?"

"Where is your wand Draco?"

Draco felt about his person for his wand and the turned to see Orion sat up waving his own wand at him and giggling like mad with Cissy, Scorpius and Winter joining in. "What's my son done that is so funny?"

Harry conjured a mirror and handed it to his husband. "Turned your hair bright orange love."

Draco took the mirror off Harry and stared in horror at his reflection. Draco took his wand from Orion's hold and turned his hair back to it original colour. "It's not funny Harry." Draco actually pouted at his husband causing his children to laugh harder.

"You've changed it back Draco so there is no harm done." Harry soothed as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and moved closer to kiss the pout off the blonds lips. Draco smiled into the kiss and kissed back harder as he let his arms wrap themselves around Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
